


They Remember Together

by avxry



Series: the office party incident [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, alex had a Plan and it was Not This, but it still turns out fine, the morning after, they both wake up now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton remember together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read alone, but it makes slightly more sense if you read the previous works in the series first. your choice :D

Alexander wakes up to find himself curled around a warm body, tucked beneath a soft blanket, and his first thought is that he doesn't want to get up. His second thought is that he has to.

He lifts his head to see Thomas Jefferson, asleep, his mouth open and his hair in a mess, looking more adorable than he has the right to. Alexander loses his breath.

_What the hell happened?_

He registers the throbbing in his head and the sluggishness of his limbs and determines that somewhere down the line, alcohol was involved. Of course, he's lying in bed with Thomas Jefferson; he could have come to that conclusion without the headache.

But he's comfortable, and the air is cold outside the blanket, and bright, white light is streaming in through the window, and if he shuffles just a bit, he can stay tangled with Jefferson while slipping back into darkness –

"You're awake."

Jefferson's voice is gravelly and low, rumbling through their touching chests. Alexander swallows thickly, briefly considering to not answer.

"Yeah."

Jefferson nods, doesn't say anything else. Alexander can see that he's staring at the ceiling, thoughts racing through his head. Jefferson sighs. "Shit."

"Yeah," he repeats, but his arms are still wrapped around Jefferson's middle and he has no intention of letting go.

It really seems like to the time to leave. This would be the point at which he draws up some excuse, slips back into his clothes, and scurries off without as much as a goodbye.

But this is Jefferson. He doesn't know why that changes things, but it does. This is Jefferson. And it's weird, because they're not friends, they're not even pleasant acquaintances; they're enemies. So why is this the most content he's been in months?

"We should probably talk about this."

Alexander groans. "We should probably not do that."

"Hamilton."

"You can call me Alexander. I think we've reached that point."

Jefferson sighs. "Alexander."

"What?"

"You know what."

He does know what. He sighs and tears himself away from Jefferson to sit up. He looks him in the eyes and purses his lips. "Look. I don't even remember what happened last night."

Jefferson follows suit and sits up against the headboard. "You were drunk. You fell off a table. You kissed me. And here we are."

Alexander raises an eyebrow. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

They pause for a minute, looking at each other strangely. Then Alexander starts giggling.

Jefferson gives him an annoyed look. "What's so funny?"

Alexander shrugs, still chuckling. "It's just – I put a lot of thought into how I was gonna kiss you, and all I had to do was fall off a table."

Jefferson furrows his eyebrows, looking at Alexander as if he's an alien. "You what now?"

"I had this thing planned," Alexander continues through laughs. "I was gonna get you really fired up in a board meeting so you'd stay after to keep arguing, and then I'd back you into a corner, and, well. You know the rest."

Jefferson's expression is cautious. "So . . . You're saying . . ."

"I'm saying that I can't believe the only thing I needed to do to get you to sleep with me was get drunk. I would've done that a long time ago."

A grin slowly spreads on Jefferson's face, and Alexander follows suit. Their eyes sparkle just a little in the morning light, and it's awkward but nice.

Alexander leans forward, places a gentle kiss on Jefferson's lips, and rises from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower," he replies, walking toward what he assumes is the bathroom.

Jefferson smirks and follows.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is literally so bad??? i couldn't come up with a believable way they'd react so this is it, i'm sorry 
> 
> thank you for reading i love you all


End file.
